This invention relates to a method for splitting a body of a butchered animal into two halves along the spine and an apparatus adapted to carry such method into practice.
Heretofore, in processing a butchered animal, an operation of splitting a body of a butchered animal into two halves along the spine including the steps of conveying the body to a splitting station, turning the body and splitting the body by means of a saw has been carried out manually. As a result, the operators engaged in the animal body splitting operation have tended to suffer from such occupational diseases as lumbago and paralysis of the arms and legs.